


Girl Meets Maya Hunter

by Genius_626



Series: Girl Meets The Hunters [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Adoption, Closure, Father-Daughter Relationship, adults being adults and teens doing shenanigans, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: Shawn and Kermit meet to get the adoption papers signed. Maya and Riley spy on them.





	Girl Meets Maya Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a few fics dealing with the signage of adoption papers, and imo, they all depict Kermit out of character. I know he’s only in one episode, but he was given a pretty clear demeanor, so I wanted to give my two cents.
> 
> Also this story takes place somewhere during the beginning of sophomore year, early spring semester since it's still cold outside.

It was Saturday at the Mathews residence. Riley was humming along to her study playlist and reading through her biology assignment -- when without warning, a determined Maya tumbled through the bay window, pulling in a lumpy garbage bag behind her.

“Hello, friend!” Riley exclaimed. “Why do you disturb designated study time?”

“Because we have to go.” Maya said bluntly. Opening the bag, she took out a big gardening hat and threw it over Riley’s head.

“Are these…disguises?” Riley guessed as Maya threw a trench coat and a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses at her.

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it,” Maya said, tucking her long blonde hair into a large knit beanie, “Is to come with me to spy on my step-dad and my biological father.”

It took a moment for Riley to process this information. “Shawn..._and_ Kermit? They’re going to be in the same place??”

“My parents don’t know that I know about it, but Kermit has to sign the adoption papers, and he asked to meet my parents to deliver them in person.”

“Why can’t he just send mail like the rest of us?” Riley asked, exasperated, pulling on the trench coat and fixing her hat. “Why does he have to be so genuine and personable? The nerve!”

“We have to go now, or we’ll miss it.” Maya said, throwing on a color-block windbreaker and a pair of sports goggles, and practically jumped out the window. Riley followed, heading towards wherever Maya had found out her two dads were going to meet.

…

Shawn was sitting outside a coffee shop, steaming cup in hand. It wasn’t too far from their apartment, where Katy was now. They’d already talked this over, she wasn’t sure she wanted to see Kermit again, and Shawn completely understood. She was minutes away if he needed her, and he was ready to finally meet the man that had left behind his two favorite people.

In the corner of his eye, he saw two completely conspicuous little weirdos sneaking up from behind him and sitting in the table only a few feet away. He shook his head and let it be.

Not long after, Shawn spied a man walking up the street, and he knew it had to be Kermit. There was no mistaking it, Maya looked just like him; she had his hair, his eyes, even his eyebrows. It was a weird feeling seeing him for the first time. Shawn had been told about Maya’s last encounter with this man from both Cory and Katy. Kermit had apparently been gentle and understanding, apologetic even — it had deeply affected Maya to hear his side of the story. Shawn only wished he'd been there to help her cope.

His feelings towards this man were mixed at best, but he was willing to put his best foot forward. When Kermit approached, going for the coffee shop door, Shawn stood up, interjecting.

“You must be Kermit.” Shawn said.

“And you must be Shawn.” Kermit replied, stepping away from the shop entrance and holding out his hand. Shawn took it and shook firmly. 

"Is it just us?" Kermit asked. 

Shawn nodded, resisting to look in the direction of Maya and Riley. "It's just us."

“Completely fair." Kermit said. "I’m glad you agreed to meet with me, then.” He held out a manilla folder to Shawn. “I wanted to hand this to you in person. I haven’t done right by Katy and Maya, I can only hope this helps.”

Shawn took the folder and opened it, checking for the signature. Sure enough, it was there. He appreciated the sentiment of having this ready, he could already tell that Kermit was genuinely trying to do the right thing.

“It will.” Shawn said. He stared at the paper, momentarily speechless.

“...For the longest time, I didn’t think I'd ever have a family." Shawn said. "But now, I’m married, and we have an amazing kid, and I love them more than I thought I could love anyone.”

At the next table, Maya and Riley looked at each other. Riley reached for Maya's hand underneath the table, which was received warmly. Riley squeezed her hand, trying desperately not to make any verbal response.

Shawn looked up at Kermit then. "Meeting Maya was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and for some reason, I wanted you to know that."

Kermit smiled. “I’m glad you found each other. She deserves someone who'll be there. So does Katy.”

Shawn nodded, holding up the folder. “Thank you for this, it means a lot to us.”

"It's the least I could do." Kermit said, and both men felt the harsher reality of those words. After a slightly awkward pause, they both shook hands again, and Kemrit said, “Well, I better go.” And with that, he turned back and went the way he came.

Once Kermit was out of earshot, Shawn turned around to see his spying daughter and niece peaking over laminated menus in their ridiculous hats and jackets. Without saying a word, Maya pulled off the beanie and goggles, letting her menu fall to the side. Pushing away from the table, she got up and lunged at Shawn, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

“I love you, dad.” She said into his shoulder.

Shawn hugged back just as tightly. “I love you, too.”

"_Yay!_" Riley whispered to herself, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

They stood like that for a long moment, Maya taking a minute to compose herself, but also to appreciate that Shawn was actually going to be her real father soon.

Shawn pulled away after a moment, his hands on Maya's shoulders. “What did you think was going to happen? A fistfight?”

Maya looked up at him with a smirk on her face. “That would have been fun.”

“Kermit is too nice for that.” Riley chimed in. “He came with the papers signed in advance and everything.”

“Maya.” Shawn said. "Why are you really here?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" She answered. "Why didn't you want me here?"

"I thought it would upset you." Shawn said. "And, to be honest, I wanted to see the guy with my own eyes, make my own judgments."

"And?" Maya said.

Shawn handed her the folder. "And the only thing that really matters is that he is officially behind us. We turn these papers in, and you never have to let your past get in the way of your future ever again. And you don’t have to carry his name around anymore if you don't want to.”

Maya opened the folder and looked at it just like Shawn had just moments ago. “I can just be me.” She said. "Maya Hunter." 

Shawn beamed, happier than he thought he ever could be hearing someone's name. He felt like they were all starting over, he and Maya and Katy, leaping into the next chapter of their lives altogether.

"So, Maya Hunter," Riley said, "Would you like to return to my room for an extended study hour, since you so rudely interrupted earlier?"

Shawn answered for her; "Well, you do have a Biology test tomorrow." 

Maya feigned a scandalized look. "You're gonna make me _study?"_

Shawn laughed. "Well, I've got a job to do now, and that's to encourage you to do your best. I'm here to take care of you, and part of that is making sure you're prepared for school so that maybe you'll do better than I did at your age."

"But also," Maya said, eyeing the coffee shop, "To supply me with study essentials. Like hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate is very essential." Riley said, nodding eagerly.

"Oh, is that what I was doing wrong in high school?" Shawn said, going for the door and holding it open for the girls. "Well, then, after you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a tumblr, feel free to link this story anywhere, I just want to share my feelings with the wurld


End file.
